


Motherland:A Super story

by ClarkeRipley



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Motherland: Fort Salem (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fort Salem AU, Multi, be gay do crime, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Crossover with the world of Motherland Fort Salem. Kara, Lena and Sara are witches. They are roommates. Everybody is gay. There will be dancing and flying lessons . There will be love and deep connections. And maybe toppling the global military industrial complex
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Lucy Lane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Motherland:A Super story

**Author's Note:**

> So for the Supergirl fans who have yet to discover the astounding show Motherland Fort Salem. It's alternative world where during the Salem trials a witch offered a deal. If humans stop persecuting them witches will fight their wars for them. Three hundred years later witches are in charge of the entire US military and every child born of a witch must take the pledge on her 18th birthday and go to Fort Salem to be trained a soldier. The show follow three girls all of vastly different backgrounds. One of which is a lesbian and has the most amazing girlfriend. It's literally one of the most diverse shows you have ever seen. Men are almost non existent since this is a women dominated world and the wlw relationship gets more screen time in seven episodes then most shows give to their wlw in seven seasons. It's one the best developed alternate world you have seen and the visuals are gorgeous
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TvUS6zlm3g

Lena Luthor took a deep breath as she looked around her room for the last time as a free woman. There was less than three minutes until Conscription Day when she would have to take the oath and her life would essentially end. It shouldn’t have been like this. As the only Daughter of Luthor she should have been easily able to get a dispensation to give a new start to the matrilineal path of this once great High Atlantic family going. She knew that it was a privilege afforded to very few but she was not going to waste it. She had so many plans to make the world a better place, to use her magic and the power and influence of the Luthor name to protect people, to work against the injustices of society but it was all gone. Gone because of her insane power hungry brother

Lex had always been bitter about the fact that as a man his options in their society were limited. Oh to the public he was always charming, always happy to support the military but in private? Lena could see his bitterness. When he rejected multiple marriage contracts and became obsessed with his work most people assumed that he was denying the possibility of fathering powerful daughters so he could be sent to The Hague or even become the next Witchfather but Lena always suspected something worse. In her nightmares she could see him defecting to China or another hostile country to get the power he desired so much but he went even further then that. He joined the Spree but as it turned out it was not because he believed in their goal to topple the global military industrial complex and free the witches. No he had simply done it to get access to their forbidden knowledge and then he did the unthinkable.

He tried to assassinate General Alder and he came closer than anybody had in the last two hundred years. If it wasn’t for a man in his unit called Kal El who had seen the signs he might have even succeeded. After he warned her General Alder had crushed Lex like a bug but the consequences of his actions haunted Lena as well. In a single night the Luthor name became dirt, Lena’s debut had been in mere two weeks but it was cancelled because no self respecting High Atlantic family would even talk with a Luthor anymore. And going to Fort Salem where she would have to see Alder every day, where everybody would hate her? It would be a nightmare. Her only hope was that she would get assigned to the Necro division where she could stay far away from others and do research in peace but she knew that the possibility of getting flunked in basic and sent to the front lines as war meat was quite real

As the medallion appeared in front of her and she began speaking the words it didn’t even occur to her that she could find family in Fort Salem much less love. As the clock struck twelve Lena and her medallion appeared in a blazing shower of sparks she began reciting the Oath that would change her life forever

“I Lena Luthor, do solemnly pledge to defend the United States of America against all enemies foreign and domestic….

Kara Zor El Danvers was giddy with excitement. Conscription day had finally come and in just a few hours she would pledge herself to making the world a better place. She had just finished saying her goodbyes to everybody in the commune. She would miss them all. Living in a matrifocal community was a blessing and Kara had appreciated every second of living with all these amazing women in this place of peace and beauty. After she lost her family and her entire village this place and the Danvers had healed her soul but she knew that her destiny lay outside in the real harsh world. Helping to make it a better place

As she neared her house she saw a pigeon struggling on the ground, it’s left wing clearly injured. She gently picked it up and started chanting

“Rao’s light shines on you, Rao’s embrace welcomes you ….”

In just a few moments the pigeon flew away in perfect making Kara feel warm but also slightly wince at the pain in her own left hand. Leeching hurt could be unpleasant. She couldn’t wait to study the more advanced forms of fixing

When she entered the house her heart starting beating even faster as her nose detected the delicious smell of freshly made pot stickers

“Are those pot stickers I smell?” asked Kara as she lunged for the kitchen

“They sure are honey. I thought I would make you something special to celebrate”

“You did?” asked Kara touched. Eliza had always been a loving and supportive mother but she hated the military and it had been a great source of tension between them as Conscription Day approached.

“Yes honey. I just got a call. The lawyers did it. We got you a dispensation. All you have to is not say the words and you are free” said a smiling Eliza

“Eliza …I…”

“Please honey all you have to do is not say the words”

“Eliza I appreciate what you are trying to do but I want to do this. I want the help the world. Just like Alex does”

“Alex has died nearly three times since the military took her. Every single day I expect the phone ring and for someone to tell that this time she didn’t get lucky. I lost my mother, I lost my aunts and my cousins to the military Kara. The military doesn’t make the world a better place Kara it just gets you killed and I ca….I can’t

Kara hugged Eliza and held her tight.

“It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay”

She spent an hour with Eliza just holding her and talking until she was so exhausted she fell asleep. It broke Kara’s heart that she was hurting her adoptive mother in such a way and she hoped that someday she would be able to prove her wrong. Carefully locking her door she looked as the clocked struck twelve and gazed in wonder as her medallion appeared in a bright light

“I Kara Zor El, do solemnly pledge to defend the United States of America against all enemies foreign and domestic. I will fatefully serve and obey the rules and articles for the government of the army of the Unites States…..

Sara Lance-Drake stumbled home and landed flat on her face giggling like a child. The next several attempts ended with even more giggling and becoming intimately familiar with the carpet which clearly hadn’t been cleaned in a while. She slowly crawled towards the couch but her steady progress hit a wall when she noticed a cheese puff on the floor next to her. She stared at the gorgeous orange vision in front of her for what felt like an eternity but then with an act of supreme will and self control she resisted the urge to eat it and continued her slow crawl towards the couch. When she was just a foot away she could suddenly feel her body floating as she landed gently on the couch

“I am flying” she exclaimed happily as she stretched on the couch like a pleased cat

“Not quite honey” said her dad who was currently taking off her shoes. Oh so he carried to the couch. Bummer she wanted to fly

“I am sorry I woke you” said Sara in a calm whisper but for some reason her father wince and covered his ears

“Oh honey I was already awake”

“Why?”

“Well someone punched the mayor, stole his car and then drove it through his prize winning garden so as you can imagine when that happens the Sheriff gets a call or two”

“Merlyn deserved it. He is an ass. Besides what’s he going to do? Try and put me in jail on Conscription Day?”she said snorting gracefully

“Did you have fun at least?” asked her father as he tried not to laugh. He had been tempted to punch Merlyn many times during his career

“Sure did. Checked a lot of things of my bucket list”

“Don’t talk like that. You will make it ok?”

“Yeah right” scoffed Sara” Face it dad I am dead. I am not half the woman Mom and Laurel were. If they couldn’t make it what chance do I have?”

“Hey” her father said as he hugged her close” I don’t let anybody talk this way about my daughter and that includes herself. You are smart, kind and strong young woman and you will survive this. Do you hear me? You will survive”

“I miss them” said Sara as she wiped a tear from her face. It’s been years but the pain of losing her family was still there. She felt ashamed that her father had to be the one to comfort her. She should have been strong for him after all she had the easy job. All she had to die but he had to keep going. He had already bankrupted himself and spent more money then he had on lawyers in a futile attempt to get a dispensation for Sara but it was futile. It didn’t matter that she was the last living daughter; the military didn’t care about preserving the bloodline of a Cession trash with a human father like her

They stayed like this for hours just being together on the couch counting down the hours until the medallion appeared, When it finally struck twelve and light show began Sara bitterly said the words

“I Sara Lance-Drake, do solemnly pledge to defend the United States of America against all enemies foreign and domestic. I will fatefully serve and obey the rules and articles for the government of the army of the Unites States all secrets kept, all lawful commands willingly performed as dictated by the Salem Accord”

Sergeant Anacostia Quartermaine looked the roster of the new units that would be coming to Fort Salem this year and she groaned in frustration when she saw that a Luthor, an El and a Cession brat would be in an unit together. This was going to be even more trouble than the Bellweather unit


End file.
